Big bro Orrellios
by zcbmnvx
Summary: Woken up in the middle of the night due to Ezra having a nightmare, Zeb feels its best to help out the little padawan he has come to see as a younger brother. Please adopt.


**_Howdy all, please remember that everything I post is unfinished works and if anyone would like to adopt them to continue the story, please contact me, would love to see them grow. I dont own Star _****_Wars_********_Rebles, but if i did i would have never cuz Ezras hair. This takes place while when Ezra is young and still had long hair. from Zeb's POV. thanks!_**

What is that noise? We are docked on Lothal, a few clicks away from the town, there's nothing out here, so what is that whining noise. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, with one ear pressed to my pillow it was hard to locate the sound, but I know it was very close. Sitting up in my bed I realize that the noise is coming from above me. I thought Ezra was asleep. I lean off the side of my bunk to try and catch a glimpse of the kid, but he is moving around too much, I can't catch a good look at him. Hopping out of bed I stretch and stand to grab the kids. "Hey kid, what in the world are you doing?" I ask as he tosses and turns over in his bed again, still making the little whining noises. I tried to shake him awake, but before I could grab his shoulder, he panics, and I could feel myself being lifted from the ground. "Ezra! Kid, wake up!" I try again to shake him, but he is just out of reach, and when he turns to face me, his eyes are closed. He's having a nightmare, I realize with worry making its way to my actions. I was holding onto his bunk so I wouldn't float to the roof of our cabin and grab the stuffed lothcat toy he had gotten from Kanan that was floating near me and throw it at Ezra in an attempt to wake him. "Come on kiddo, you need to wake up." I called one last time as I watch him stir in bed. I brace myself to fall when he wakes up. As I hit the floor I quickly make my way back to his bunk. As I looked up at him he was curled up in the far corner of his bunk, holding his head. His eyes looked clear past me, like he was seeing something that I was blind to. "Eh, kid, you ok? Look at me kit." I say calmly to him as I reach onto his bunk and gripped his hand that was laying limply beside the kid. He looks forward a little longer before he realizes another, much bigger hand holding his own. I watch calmly as he looks down at our hands before following mine back to me. We look at each other in silence for a moment before his eyes tear up and he crawls towards me. I just stand still and let him do what he needs. "Zeb, you're OK, you're here." He whispers as his voice gives up on him and he starts to silently break down. He cries for a few minutes before he pulls away and gives me a sad smile. "Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to." He tries to pull away from me but I won't let him. I pull him closer to me and lift him off his bunk and into my arms. I shift him until he is being held in one arm and resting on my hip and against my shoulder before I reach back onto his bunk and pull his loth-cat toy towards us and place it in his arms. "Want to go check on the others real quick?" I ask as he stares at his toy and then back at me. "yeah, but you can let me down if you want, I can walk to check myself." "Naw kid, I don't want to, let's go together." I say as I walk out our shared room and to the door right across the hall. I would let the kid go by himself and just go back to sleep, but I think I know what he was dreaming about. Those dreams where you lose everything and everyone. I know how those go, I lived through one as my entire race was slaughtered. And I know that it helps if someone is there with you. As we visited each room, I felt him get more and more relaxed, now knowing that everyone is okay. He held his toy close and put it his head on my shoulder. When we got back to our room I moved to put the kid back on his own bunk, but he was holding tight to me. Not wanting to wake him, I just go to my own bunk and lay the kit next to me. Letting myself settled I watched the kid breath, seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest assured me that there would be no more nightmares to wake him for the rest of the night. looking up when the door quietly slid open, I am greeted with Kanan peeking in. "Is he okay?" Kanan asked quietly. "I felt him panic, but then the words 'brother' and 'safe' started repeating and he calmed down." The jedi I explained as he walked over to place a hand of the dark blue haired boys head.


End file.
